Mask De Masculine
|-|Mask De Masculine= |-|Full Power= |-|Quincy: Vollständig= Summary Mask De Masculine (マスク・ド・マスキュリン, Masuku Do Masukyurin) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "S" - "The Superstar". Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | High 6-C | At least High 6-C, higher with Vollständig Name: Mask De Masculine Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-flight, True flight with Vollständig, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Mask can flood his blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Hirenkyaku and increase his defensive or offensive with Blut and increase it further with The Superstar), Dimensional Travel (With Shadow), Power Absorption (With Medallion), Weapon Creation, Air Generation (In Full Power. Can generate air pressure with his attacks), Regeneration (Mid-High via his partner James. Refer "The Superstar" in the "Notable Attacks/Techniques" section), Immortality (Type 3 and 8), Transformation (With The Superstar), Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Limited Matter Manipulation (Using Sklaverei, Mask can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, absorbing beings destroyed in this way), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception and Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Should be at least comparable to Cang Du) | Large Island level (After getting stronger from James power-up he quickly defeated Rose and Kensei who used Bankai) | At least Large Island level (Received many cheers and transformed, sent Renji back with the air force of his lariats), higher with Vollständig (Stronger than before) Speed: Relativistic (Should be comparable to the female Sternritter), Speed of Light attack speed with Star Flash (Can fire a beam of light from his star shaped mask) | Relativistic (Slightly faster than base) | Relativistic (Fought a little bit against a non-serious Post-Royal Guard Training Renji), Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Large Island Class | Large Island Class | At least Large Island Class, higher with Vollständig Durability: Large Island level, higher with Blut (Withstood a severe beating from Kensei Muguruma) | Large Island level (Did not even faze after crushing his own eardrums to negate Rojuro's Bankai effects, and tanked hit's from Kensei's Bankai), higher with Blut | At least Large Island level (Took an attack from Renji, albeit was nearly split in half), higher with Blut Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters, One mile in Full Power Standard Equipment: Sanrei Belt, Medallion Intelligence: Above average. He can create his own fighting skills. Is efficient in hand-to-hand combat and is able to use wrestling moves Weaknesses: Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. When using medallion, its user need to be suficiente powerful to wield it and the power stolen by medallion is weaker than the original unless the Quincy in question takes the time and effort to master it. Quincy are unable to activate their Vollständig after they stole power with medallion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Superstar: S - The Superstar is Mask De Masculine's Schrift. It allows him to gain might from the cheers of a crowd, and alongside his partner James, he has an undying source of unending cheers that will continually empower him.Mask's physicals are amped, healing is boosted, and it enables him to achieve his most powerful form after hearing enough cheering. In addition to this, Mask and his partner James are one and so long as Mask is alive, James will eventually be reborn. * Star Flash: Putting his index and middle fingers to the points of the star on his mask, which fires a star shaped beam a moment later. * Star Satsujin Punch: When Mask is enraged, a star mark manifests on the back of his fist. While he has this mark, his punches become ten times more powerful than usual, releasing star-shaped bursts of energy on impact. Mask refers to it as the "hammer of justice". * Star Lariat: Upon transforming due to James' empowering cheers, Mask can use this technique, which he claims can punch an opponent one mile away, which he can use in rapid succession to overwhelm his opponents. File:Star_Flash.png|Star Flash File:Star_Satsujin_Punch.png|Star Satsujin Punch File:Star_Lariat.png|Star Lariat Star Eagle Kick: Mask delivers a devastating knee kick to his opponent. Star Headbutt: Grabbing his opponent's head, Mask rams his forehead into theirs. Star Rocket Headbutt: Mask propels himself towards his opponent and rams into them headfirst. The impact carries enough force to create a massive explosion. Star Dropkick: Mask dropkicks his opponent with enough force to knock them through several buildings. File:Star_Eagle_Kick.png|Star Eagle Kick File:Star_Headbutt.png|Star Headbutt File:Star_Rocket_Headbutt.png|Star Rocket Headbutt File:Star_Drop_Kick.png|Star Dropkick Hirenkyaku: Essentially the Quincy version of the Shinigami Shunpo and Arrancar Sonido. The Quincy creates platforms of Reishi under their feet to swiftly move around the battlefield. Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, however it can't boost both offensive and defensive simultaneously. * Blut Vene: The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user a boost in defense by strengthening their skin in a similar fashion to an Arrancar's Hierro. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to stop blood loss due to injury. * Blut Arterie: The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Sklaveri: Vollständig's basic Reishi Absorption ability pushed to the absolute limit. This allows the user to absorb the Reishi that composes spiritual and living beings, an absolute subordination of Reishi. Destroying the Stern Ritter's Halo is the only way to stop it. Ransōtengai: An advanced Quincy technique created for injured/old Quincy in order to control their limbs with strings of Reishi like a puppet. Broken bones and severed tendons mean nothing to this as the strings will control the limbs until the body/limb is entirely destroyed. Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Medallion: A device possessed by select members of the Wandenreich military, including all Sternritter which allows one to steal a Shinigami's Bankai or any power that is fundamentally similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. Vollständig: The Wandenreich's improvement on the Letzt Stile, with all the advancements and none of the drawbacks. It allows the user to absorb Reishi from their environment at a rate beyond their limits. This can be used for more powerful attacks, wings for faster flight, enhancing the effects of Schrift (including access to Schrift abilities) and a near endless supply of fuel for abilities like Blut, Hirenkyaku and Heilig Pfeil. In this state, Mask can be able to fly. Star Flash: Super Nova: Mask flies high into the sky and traces out a giant pentagram shape using the Reishi trail from his wings. Mask then flies above the pentagram and calls out the name of the attack, after which a massive star-shaped blast of energy crashes into the ground, creating an immense explosion upon impact. File:Star_Flash_Super_Nova.png|Star Flash: Super Nova Key: Base | Partial cheers | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Chi Users Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Quincies Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Wrestlers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Immortals Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Blood Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Tier 6